Alternate Adventure Of Off Fanfics
by PsychicInu
Summary: Well, we're tricked into doing this. Though, I only complied because the A,Ns wouldn't shut up about it...
1. Chapter 1

_**((NOTE: since this IS the Alternate World, the alternate guys will be refered to as they are in the normal environment of life!))**_

Inu: forced into this in a matter of...I don't give a fuck. So anyways, just me and the Alternates like it should be...

Lucas: cuz this place is supposedly an awesome place to be? Psh, that's a load of bullshit.

Toon: I found the downer of the group!

Inu: congrats, ATL! You did something good again!

Toon: awesome!

Lucas: that's cuz he's a Good Boy, right Good Boy?

Toon: shut up...

Ness: they don't get along great at all!

Ninten: but we do~! Cuz we're awesome and you guys aren't!

Inu: , you're also stupid and we're not, weird isn't it?

Ninten: no...I think...

Ness: eh, don't mind it! Inu is just jelly that we're so awesome!

Inu: *getting pissed off* uh-huh, why don't you say that again, Ness!?

Ness: c-cuz now I'm scared!

Toon: way to go, retards

Lucas: yeah, you fuckers did it again!

Ninten: don't act as if you guys haven't ever done it!

Toon: I haven't!

Lucas: course you haven't, Good Boy.

Toon: stop calling me that!

Lucas: but it's true, or would you rather I call you by your name and tell the entire internet your little secret?

Toon: I'm cool with the nickname

Ninten: aren't we not supposed to taunt the best one of us?

Inu: yes, but Lucas is the exception because, well, he's Lucas

Ness: so not fair at all!

Inu: okay then, genius. You tell Lucas what he can and can't do

Ness: I'm good.

Lucas: aw, why not Ness? You scared of me?

Ness: more or less scared of Inu...

Toon: most people are.

Inu: heheh, well I try...sometimes

Toon: no, you try to be nice. Which comes easier when we're around

Inu: yes, whatever. However you want to put it, I'm a very...I don't even know

Ninten: tsundere!

Ness: no, yandere!

Lucas: more or less, both.

Inu: Lucas wins, you get oxygen

Lucas: better I live than die

Ninten: positive thinking is good! But not good enough, THINK MORE POSITIVELY!

Lucas: no.

Toon: Ninten is the definition of hyper

Ness: and you're the definition of extremely nice but secretly a jerk!

Toon: don't you remember my original? He's the other way around

Inu: true, yet he doesn't understand limits as much as you do

Toon: well, I'm the opposite...*blushing*

Lucas: aw, look who's all red

Toon: sh-shut up, Lucas!

Ninten: I like doing this, Inu can we do this more?

Inu: uh...sure? I don't think we have a choice, and you guys wouldn't let me stop doing this

Ness: exactly! So just go with it!

Inu: uh-huh, now shut it before I fucking kill you.

Ness: okay...


	2. Upcoming Story

Inu: so...Sni exposed the next story in April's Top Ten...

Ninten: so? Leaves less surprise for the world! Less suspenseo!

Lucas: suspenseo. That's not even a word, it's just suspense with an o added to the end...

Ness: we've been learning from ourselves...y'know...the Regulars!

Toon: that's not always the best idea guys...

Inu: ATL is right, we're not a sitcom like they are. We're close to a sitcom, but not really

Ness: me and Ninten are sitcoms! More than our Regulars!

Inu: obvious enough...

Lucas: hey, shouldn't we state the next story in case people haven't read the April Top Ten on Sni's?

Inu: yeah, I guess. The next story is Legend of The Links, a story of Link, Young Link, and Toon Link in their everyday life...

Toon: except I'm not that weird...

Inu: not at all, but you're still as funny!

Toon: thanks

Ninten: if you haven't read the top ten then you should! The awesome quotes of it are there!

Ness: but Sni forgot to put a few good ones...

Lucas: we'll add them now then!

- "Kill it with something!"

"The only thing here is a piece of grass!"

"KILL IT WITH GRASS!" ~Toon Link, Young Link

- "And the logic behind that is...?

"The same logic used to talk to your legit shadow: none." ~Shadow Toon Link, Toon Link

- "I thought I told you to burn that twig!" ~Link

- "You get the Triforce of Link! You know, because there are three Links?" ~Zelda

Inu: those are the only ones we'll say now.

Toon: I'm not actually that random...

Ninten: what if AL and AYL were here?

Toon: I can't guarantee my sanity...

Inu: it's okay ATL, I think it's awesome when you're all psycho. No one can be nice for a super long time!

Ness: he can! He's nice everyday!

Lucas: well, that's because his Regular is truly a bastard a lot

Toon: agreed.

Ninten: can we go buy ice cream?

Inu: um...okay? We'll have to end this chapter though

Ninten: fuck the chapter! I want ice cream!

Inu: okay...that's new vocab...

~AND THEN THERE WAS ICE CREAM~


	3. Stories, Games, and Secrets

Inu: well, more news I guess.

Ninten: yeah! News for the...stews?

Ness: why is there a newspaper in out stew!?

Ninten: I put it there!

Toon: not the smart Ninten...

Ninten: heck yeah it is!

Lucas: stop being such an idiot for five seconds will ya?

Ninten: okay! 5...4...3...2...1five seconds!

Inu: ahem, anyways. In story related news, I still have some Writer's Block, meaning I can't write. But you do get a new story, I have no idea when though.

Ninten: Alternate stories!

Inu: yes, now Ninten don't spoil life for anyone!

Ninten: yes ma'am!

Inu: shut up. Anyways, might have more AEL and KL is a bit on the eh, side.

Toon: in regular people terms, that means no one can think of shit.

Inu: thank you ATL

Toon: y-your welcome...

Lucas: such a fucking good boy

Ness: and? You're not, he is. Is that a problem?

Lucas: no, it'd never be a problem. No one likes good boys

Ninten: shh! Don't crush his spirit!

Toon: what's that supposed to mean!?

Ninten: that...your spirit will be crushed if SOMEONE doesn't like you

Toon: be quiet!

Inu: stop messing with him and move on to another topic. That especially goes for you, Ninten.

Ninten: yes ma'am.

Ness: why do you listen to her so easily?

Ninten: reasons.

Inu: very secretive reasons, that won't be so secretive after a while

Lucas: like anyone cares.

Ninten: hey! I'll cut you!

Lucas: heh, try me!

Ninten: *feeling more intimidated* no! I'm good!

Lucas: thought so.

Inu: whatever, we all know you're the toughy Lucas.

Lucas: yes, I am.

Inu: so shut up before I bite you

Lucas: wow, I'm sooo scared of some half-wolf.

Inu: you should be, blood comes out fast

Ness: well, you have sharp fangs

Inu: I know. It's geneticsi

Toon: really good genetics

~LATER~

Ninten: Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu!

Inu: what!?

Ninten: Pokemon. Sapphire, Ruby, REMAKES! Will you buy it for me? Please? It comes out in November!

Inu: okay, Ninten. I'll buy it for you.

Ninten: yay! You have to get Alpha Sapphire, and I'm getting Alpha Sapphire!

Ness: then I'm getting Omega Ruby!

Lucas: don't care. It's basically the same

Toon: well, just exclusives. kyogre is better so I'm getting AS

Inu: good boy, ATL. You know awesome legendaries

Ninten: I'm choosing Treeko. Third gen ya know?

Inu: Mudkipcis better!

Ninten: whatever!

~LATER~

Ninten: Inu! Can I have twenty bucks to go buy Oreos?

Inu: sure. *goves $20*

Ninten: yay!

Toon: he's like a spoiled kid.

Inu: I know, but I kind of have to. You know why, you're the only oerson we've told.

Toon: yea, I know. But still, he's so spoiled.

Lucas: jealous you aren't spoiled?

Toon: n-no! I'm just saying!

Ness: don't make him go to the corner of shame!

Toon: fuck the corner of shame, who needs that?

Inu: and there's the Regular flash, how long does it last?

Toon: one second...and I am back to normal again!

Lucas: great, cuz we so need it.

Toon: hey! You need to be more like Regular Lucas!

Lucas: nah, he's a bit like you in too many ways.

Inu: which, that's a good thing,

Ness: more sanity?

Inu: not even. We'll never have sanity.

Ness: oh, okay!

Inu: more psychos. But we have to go so...see ya'll in a story?

Ninten: accent!

Inu: quiet!

Ninten: yes ma'am...


End file.
